The Reaper Comes for All
The Reaper Comes For All is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and nineteenth overall. It takes place in Western Europe appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot The Global Protection Agency landed in Madrid, the player and Connor raced to the manor where the Halloween soiree was being hosted. As they entered, they heard screams from guests inside and hurried in. There, they found the body of Icelandic President Laufar Arndorsson, pushed onto a statue of the grim reaper, a scythe impaling his chest. Per Nia, the killer grabbed Laufar and thrusted him onto the scythe, causing the scythe to cut through the victim's heart. They first questioned politician Mikael Hartgivsson who attended the event before going on to suspect event organizer Dara O'Donnell and mysterious man Z who was staying in the same hotel as Laufar. As the pair evaluated the case progress so far, Anya told the pair that she had spotted Penelope in the Puerta del Sol public square. At the square, they found Penelope and confronted her. When asked what she was hiding, she said that she had told them the whole truth. They then sent Penelope back to the headquarters so she didn't interfere with the investigation, further labelling Louvre curator Marc Pierre and MI6 chief Julie Trench as suspects. It was also discovered Mikael was furious with the way Laufar was running the country and that Laufar had been groping Dara all night. The duo were then speaking over the suspects when Takagi interrupted them, saying that she searched Laufar's hotel room again and recovered a file which revealed Z was a British spy working for MI6. Z, upon confrontation, admitted the truth, explaining that his real name was Bradley Bourne and that he was a spy working for MI6. It was also revealed that Julie had ordered Bradley to monitor Laufar and that Laufar had discovered Marc had been forging paintings. Penelope also confessed that Pascal Beaulieu was her foster brother, revealing that's why she went on the warpath to capture Rogue. Finally, the team uncovered Rogue as Dara O'Donnell. Dara eventually confessed to the crimes, confirming that she was Rogue. She then applauded the pair on figuring it out, saying they were the only ones who had ever done so. Dara told them how the same client paid her to kill Liam Vantis and Laufar, along with Mikael which she failed to do. She recounted how she organized the party to snare Laufar in her trap, ambushing and impaling him when the guests were distracted. When asked why she killed people, Dara told them she wasn't an evil person and that she only accepted offers to kill sinful people, using Laufar's proposed tax plans as an example. Connor then readied the handcuffs, prompting Dara to ask him and the player who was worse: the person who kills sinners or the person who protects them. In court, Dara pleaded guilty for her crimes, saying that all those who died deserved it. For her numerous assassinations, she was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, Bradley requested to speak to the player. He admitted that MI6 had been investigating Laufar and that he had found a locked cryptex in his hotel room but needed Takagi's help in cracking the code. Takagi begrudgingly decided to help on the condition that all evidence be shared between MI6 and The Global Protection Agency. After cracking the cryptex and discovering Laufar was meeting someone at the party, the trio headed there and found Laufar's memory stick. Before Takagi could take it back to her lab for analysis, Bradley swiped the memory stick and thanked the pair for unlocking the cryptex. Takagi was quickly angered by Bradley's betrayal, prompting Bradley to wish her well and say he looked forward to seeing her again. The double-crossing agent then left with the memory stick in tow. Meanwhile, Riya and the player spoke to Dara about her employer. Dara refused to give up their name, saying she was bound by her code of honour. After further interrogation, Dara let slip that was to collect the money from the Puerta del Sol public square which led the pair to head there. There, they found a bag filled with money which was sent to Anya. Unfortunately, Anya was unable to trace the money, leaving Dara's employer a mystery. Finally, Penelope apologized to the team for her actions, confessing that she was blinded by rage and grief and hadn't been thinking clearly. After the team forgave her, Logan informed the team that, following the recent events, they had been hired to protect the Pope during his visit to the colosseum in Rome. Summary Victim *'Laufar Arndorsson' (found pushed onto a scythe in the manor foyer) Murder Weapon *'Reaper Statue' Killer *'Dara O'Donnell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect knows ballroom dancing. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect knows ballroom dancing. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a masquerade mask. *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect knows ballroom dancing. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect knows ballroom dancing. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a masquerade mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a spirit board. *The suspect knows ballroom dancing. *The suspect has read The Tell-Tale Heart. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses a spirit board. *The killer knows ballroom dancing. *The killer has read The Tell-Tale Heart. *The killer wears a masquerade mask. *The killer wears purple. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Halloween Soirée Foyer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Shattered Key; New Suspect: Mikael Hartgivsson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Invitation Card; New Suspect: Dara O'Donnell) *Speak to Dara about organizing the soiree. *Examine Shattered Key. (Result: Hotel Key) *Analyze Hotel Key. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Victim's Hotel Room) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clues: Doorknob, Wood Pieces) *Examine Doorknob. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Z's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Z) *Question Z about being in the victim's hotel room. *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Planchette) *Analyze Planchette. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a spirit board) *Ask Mikael if he saw anything. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Puerta del Sol. (Clues: Pin Insignia, Red Roses, Broken Wood; New Suspect: Penelope Spiros) *Examine Mysterious Insignia. (Result: MI6 Insignia; New Suspect: Julie Trench) *Ask Julie if she attended the soirée. (Attribute: Julie uses a spirit board) *Examine Red Roses. (Result: Soirée Invitation; New Suspect: Marc Pierre) *Speak to Marc about the death at the Halloween soirée. (Attribute: Marc uses a spirit board and knows ballroom dancing) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Harrowing Message) *Analyze Harrowing Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Tell-Tale Heart; New Crime Scene: Reaper Statue) *Investigate Reaper Statue. (Clues: Faded Planner, Faded Book Page) *Examine Faded Planner. (Result: Seating Plan) *Confront Mikael about calling the victim a "dullard of colossal proportions". (Attribute: Mikael uses a spirit board, knows ballroom dancing and has read The Tell-Tale Heart) *Examine Faded Book Page. (Result: Hex) *Confront Dara of her hatred of the victim. (Attribute: Dara uses a spirit board, knows ballroom dancing and has read The Tell-Tale Heart) *Ask Penelope what she's hiding. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Z about being a spy. (Attribute: Z uses a spirit board, knows ballroom dancing and has read The Tell-Tale Heart; New Crime Scene: Dimly Lit Cabinet) *Investigate Dimly Lit Cabinet. (Clues: File, Candy Bowl, Locket) *Examine File. (Result: Document) *Confront Julie about ordering Z to monitor Laufar. (Attribute: Julie knows ballroom dancing and has read The Tell-Tale Heart) *Examine Candy Bowl. (Result: Forging Kit) *Confront Marc about forging the paintings. (Attribute: Marc has read The Tell-Tale Heart) *Examine Locket. (Result: Man Identified) *Speak to Penelope about Pascal being her foster brother. (Attribute: Penelope uses a spirit board and has read The Tell-Tale Heart) *Investigate Moonlit Pool. (Clues: Flowerbed, Halloween Decorations) *Examine Flowerbed. (Result: Weeping Angel Statuette) *Analyze Weeping Angel Statuette. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a masquerade mask) *Examine Halloween Decorations. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Gone Rogue (5/5). (No stars) Gone Rogue (5/5) *Ask Bradley what he wants. (New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Ask Takagi to help crack the cryptex. (Reward: Spy Glasses) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Letter) *Investigate Halloween Soirée Foyer. (Clue: Food Bar) *Examine Food Bar. (Result: Memory Stick) *Ask Dara about her employers. *Investigate Puerta del Sol. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Money Pile) *Examine Money Pile. (Result: Money Note; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Money Note. (07:00:00) *Listen to Penelope. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Western Europe (Josh) Category:Cases in Explore the World